


Their Thanks

by cettevieestbien



Series: drabbles. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been dead a while when the secretary comes up to Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Thanks

Steve's been dead a while when the secretary comes up to Peggy.

Peggy's been holding it together in the face of Steve's death - and she knows that, as much as she'd like it to not be true, he's dead. She'd been the one to hear the impact, after all, and no one could survive that. Not even a super soldier.

Howard's been looking, already trying to find a signal, if there even was one.

Phillip's been ... nothing, really, just sitting and moving and giving orders and trying to move on with his life. The war wasn't over yet and he  _didn't like the kid, anyway_.

The Commando's have been suffering through the second death of the team - first Bucky, a great seargant, and now Steve, an amazing leader.

Life has gone on, and the secretary - Private Lorrainne, she believes - is the last person she wants to see. Honestly, she'd rather see her mother, as childish as it is, or Johann Schdmit, so she could sock him in the jaw.

It's not lady like, punching, but Steve had been amused by it, liked that she was her own person, she thinks.

Peggy's not sure if he even liked her like that, but it seems like the correct answer.

In Steve's dying moments, she'd had a revelation. He wasn't like all other men, kissing whoever he felt like. Well, maybe that last bit was not true, but Gilmore Hodges would have never ever died to save anyone, if given the chance.

Peggy had thought that Steve was different - and then she caught him kissing the blonde lady. Her perspective of him changed, then, because he was obviously no different than any other man in the world.

And, here comes the woman that Steve kissed, showing Peggy that he was no different in that aspect of life.

The first thing the other woman has the gall to say to her? "I kissed him."

Peggy feels like pointing out that it was obvious what she had done.

Lorrainne goes on. "I talked about the women who were grateful to have had him save their men, and  _I_  kissed  _him_. He wasn't going to keep kissing me, but... well, I'm not sure why he kept kissing me.  _But_ ," she stresses the word, "he did not initiate the kiss, ma'am."

Peggy stopped dead. She swallowed hard, and tipped her head. "Thank you, Private."

And the two never talked ever again.


End file.
